


Jeonlous - MBC Gayo

by Mini_MinMin



Series: Jeonlous Jungkook [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeonlous, M/M, Sungwoon only mentioned, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, mbc gayo, only a brief mention of kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_MinMin/pseuds/Mini_MinMin
Summary: His mind wanders, thinking back towards the end of the night, when all the idols were up on stage, confetti falling from the sky above, everyone laughing and chatting among themselves, enjoying the celebrations whilst Jungkook had his eyes closed, breathing deep, swaying to the music trying to calm his temper down.He had been previously standing behind Jimin, the older boy's mop of blonde hair just in front of him, watching as Jimin smiled and turned towards Sungwoon. He remembers feeling that mean hot simmer low in his belly at that smile being directed towards Sungwoon, Jimin’s laughter and Sungwoon’s reciprocating smile. He had clenched his fist and swayed along to the music repeating in his head “They’re just friends, they’re just friends. They’re. Just. Friends.”It hadn’t helped.





	Jeonlous - MBC Gayo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Just a quick note to let you know that i'm new here and this is my very first story on a03 so please be gentle with me, i'm super nervous :o
> 
> I'd love to here your thoughts on how you think I did, any feedback would be greatly appreciated, so please leave a comment down below! No beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone :)
> 
> This story was inspired by the endless Jeonlous YouTube videos I watch, the story just stuck in my head and i figured... Why not let it out!! 
> 
> Moodboard is also my own, who doesn't love some visuals to go along with a story!
> 
> enjoy xoxo Mini_MinMin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He's exhausted.  
  
The  MBC Gayo is finally over and all Jungkook wants to do right now is remove his too tight clothes, take a long hot shower to clean the sweat off of his skin and sleep for a million years.   
  
Jungkook walks into the apartment and wedges his feet out of his dress shoes and shuffles tiredly towards his room. He can hear the others talking among themselves but he pays no attention to what they’re saying as he finally reaches his room determined to find his most comfy sweats and a big t-shirt to change into after he showers. He eyes his bed wearily, contemplating stripping his clothes off and just jumping straight in, but he knows if he does that Jimin will come in and pester him to wash up before bed, complaining that Jungkook’s clean sheets will now be covered in his filth.   
  
He clenches his fist and his jaw locks at the thought of his hyung. Jungkook knows he’s being irrational, _jealous_ , and possessive of Jimin.  
  
His mind wanders, thinking back towards the end of the night, when all the idols were up on stage, confetti falling from the sky above, everyone laughing and chatting among themselves, enjoying the celebrations whilst Jungkook had his eyes closed, breathing deep, swaying to the music trying to calm his temper down.  
  
He had been previously standing behind Jimin, the older boy’s mop of blonde hair just in front of him, watching as Jimin smiled and turned towards Sungwoon. He remembers feeling that mean hot simmer low in his belly at that smile being directed towards Sungwoon, Jimin’s laughter and Sungwoon’s reciprocating smile. He had clenched his fist and swayed along to the music repeating in his head “They’re just friends, they’re _just_ friends. They’re. Just. Friends.”  
  
It hadn’t helped.  
  
He couldn’t calm down so he turned his back on the sickening sight of the two of them and started up a conversation with someone else to distract himself from the raging pit of jealousy forming inside him.  
  
He remembers eventually turning around when the clapping started, smile plastered big and wide and _fake_ on his face as he brought his hands together to clap along with the rest of the crowd. He felt a slight bit of relief when he noticed that Sungwoon was no longer standing there, leaving Jimin finally alone standing just in front of him. But that slight sense of relief couldn’t quell his irrational jealousy and anger and as Jimin turned to hug J-hope, Jungkook dragged his eyes across the pair annoyed.   
  
Jimin had looked over at him over J-hope’s shoulder and smiled at him, soft and sweet. Jungkook had to bite down on his lip, forcing away the unwanted knee jerk reaction to smile back. Jimin then leant over to hug him and Jungkook couldn’t help but turn his face away, watching as Jimin’s smile fell. He felt guilty at the brief sense of satisfaction he had felt, knowing that Jimin was aware that Jungkook wasn’t happy, but that satisfaction quickly slipped away as Jimin’s reaction was minimal. His hyung had just turned away from him and after a while, as everyone began dancing along to the music, as the confetti began pouring from the sky above, he watched forlornly as Jimin walked away from their group and made his way to the outskirts of the idols up on stage.  
  
Jungkook’s anger flared up.  
  
Usually, if Jungkook was upset or angry and Jimin noticed, he would hang off of him and prod and poke him till he smiled and for the rest of the night he wouldn’t leave Jungkook’s side, which is all Jungkook ever wanted. But this time, Jimin didn’t seem to care. All he cared about was standing over by Sungwoon and Jongin.   
  
He knows he’s being ridiculous, knows that he’s important to Jimin. But he just wishes he could have his undivided attention, all of the time. That nobody else would touch his hyung, make him smile and laugh. That it was Jungkook’s right, and only his, to make Jimin happy.   
  
  
  
  
  
He sighs and blinks lazily up at the ceiling in his room, trying to remove the memory of tonight. He slips his jacket off and undoes his tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt when he hears a quick three knocks on his bedroom door.   
  
Jimin. He always knocks three times.  
  
Jungkook doesn’t bother answering, ignores the knock and just continues to undress but the three wraps come again in quick succession. He inhales sharply, frustrated, before finally turning around to open the door, dress shirt halfway unbuttoned.   
  
When he opens the door Jimin’s face greets him, just as he expected because of the distinctive knock, what he isn’t expecting though is Jimin’s expression. It’s an angry one.  
  
He’s not an idiot, he’s aware that Jimin could tell that Jungkook was in a pissy mood before they even left the venue, let alone the fact he made sure he was in a separate car to Jimin on the way home. It had been a quiet suffocating car ride home where Jungkook ignored everyone in favour of staring sullenly out the window.  
  
But Jimin usually would just ignore him back, wouldn’t get angry with him like he clearly is now. He’d usually just give him his space to sulk and let him be; knowing that by tomorrow morning he’d be back to normal and then they’d just carry on like usual, as if nothing had happened. It seems like Jimin has other ideas in mind tonight. He looks pissed off and the whole thing has left Jungkook slightly bewildered and feeling unbalanced.   
  
“What?” Jungkook huffs out in greeting, leaning heavily against the door and blocking Jimin from entering his room. Jimin doesn’t answer him instead he sighs and tries to just push his way past Jungkook. His hyung may be small, but he has a surprising amount of strength, he’s not as strong as Jungkook though and he refuses to budge, planting his feet and leaning heavily forward so that all Jimin meets is resistance. Jimin glares up at him clearly frustrated, face mere inches away from Jungkook’s own.  
  
“ _Move_ , let me in” Jimin hisses out at him through gritted teeth, clearly pissed off.  
  
Jungkook stands his ground and shakes his head at Jimin.  
  
“I’m trying to get undressed so I can shower Jiminie hyung, can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Jungkook pleads, he’s too tired for the argument he can see written all over Jimin’s features.   
  
“No, Move aside Junkook-ah”  
  
Another push to his chest, and with the stubborn look written all over Jimin’s face. Jungkook surrenders and decides to just allow his hyung in to his room. It’s very clear to the younger boy that his hyung is determined to have this conversation no matter what Jungkook says or does, so he gives in to Jimin, as usual.   
  
“Fine… “He breathes out, defeated, as he steps aside to let Jimin in, the older of the two storming straight into his room.   
  
Jungkook watches on as Jimin looks around the room, looking a little flustered and unsure of what to do now that he has gained access to Jungkook’s bedroom. He eventually decides on just standing in the middle of the room, staring straight at Jungkook with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He’s clearly trying to come off as intimidating, it’s unfortunately proving to be very effective.  
  
“So, what’s up?” Jungkook drawls out, as casually as he can muster, closing the door and making his way into the room. He continues to get undressed, he still plans on having his shower and getting into bed, if Jimin wants to argue with him, he can do it while Jungkook gets ready to sleep.  
  
Frankly, he’s too tired, frustrated and lazy to deal with this shit right now. He was perfectly happy trying to push his emotions down and pretending that nothing happened tonight, but Jimin has thrown that whole idea out the window, so he can just deal with Jungkook’s attitude.   
  
“That’s exactly what I’m here to find out Kook, what’s up with you?” he punctuates his question by pointing his finger at Jungkook, the anger not quelling but building up, his face is a little red and his usual soft features are hard and angry. Jungkook looks away and turns towards his dresser and continues to unbutton his dress shirt, avoiding Jimin’s glare.  
  
“What do you mean? Nothings up with me. I’m just tired and I want to sleep” He opens the drawers as he answers, rifling through looking for his t-shirt and sweatpants, still avoiding looking directly at Jimin. He hears Jimin’s exasperated sigh, hears him take a few tentative steps closer to Jungkook.  
  
“What was with you tonight? You were so distant all night. You got in a different car to me when we headed home, you barely spoke to me up on the stage and when I tried to hug you, you moved away. That’s not nothing Jungkook-ah, you clearly have a problem, and for some reason that problem seems to be me. I want to know why?”  
  
Jimin’s voice has slowly come down in volume towards the end of his speech, his voice coming out strained and worried. Jungkook takes a chance to peek a look at his hyung over his shoulder; Jimin’s a foot or two behind him and the look on his face makes Jungkook’s heart hurt. He looks sullen, eyes downcast towards the ground, both hands clenched into too tight fists, knuckles turning white. He must sense Jungkook’s gaze because he looks up directly into Jungkook’s eyes, he looks desperate, and his expression is silently pleading with Jungkook to tell him what he did wrong.  
  
Jungkook feels more anger rise up, but at himself. He always does this, gets frustrated with Jimin’s affections being so easily given to others like it’s nothing, when Jungkook cherishes those moments like they’re precious, a gift given to him to treasure and he hates that it’s given so freely to everybody. He just wants to be special to Jimin, like Jimin is special to him.   
  
But this is his problem to deal with, and he tried to do it quietly, discreetly, he knows he’s in the wrong for feeling like this. He knows Jimin didn’t _actually_ do anything wrong. He’s horrible with expressing his feelings into words and he honestly doesn’t know how to explain this all to Jimin without coming across as a childish, irrational brat. He must take too long to answer for Jimin’s liking as he clearly gives up on getting an answer and sighs dejectedly from behind Jungkook and then proceeds to turn around to sit on the end of Jungkook’s bed, face cradled in his hands in defeat and frustration.   
  
Jungkook looks at the t-shirt in his hands, grips it hard and turns around, making his way over to the bed and sitting down next to Jimin. He keeps a tentative distance between them, leaning his own arms on his knees in a mirror image of Jimin’s own pose. Then he places his face in his t-shirt covered hands and lets out a small growl of frustration.   
  
He’s so _tired_ , physically and mentally and he just wishes he could control his brain and his emotions better, stop this jealousy and the childish tantrums he constantly throws when he doesn’t get his own way.   
  
He feels Jimin shift beside him and a second later Jimin’s warm hand is rubbing at his back soothingly. They don’t speak for a while, Jimin well versed in the ways of Jeon Jungkook by now, allowing him to gather his thoughts and courage before he speaks.  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, not really. It’s me. I just…” Jungkook trails off, not sure where he’s going with the rest of his thoughts, how does he explain his jealousy to Jimin without making him feel bad for talking to his god damn friends, or without making Jungkook look like the possessive freak that he is. Jimin’s gentle hand is still on his back, rubbing softly, he pats Jungkook tentatively a couple of times and then leans forward to try and look at Jungkook’s face, when they make eye contact he smiles gently and encouragingly at Jungkook, nudging him a little with his shoulder.  
  
“You just?” Jimin prompts, smiling softly. Jungkook sighs and mumbles his reply lowly, petulantly.   
  
“I don’t like it when you talk to Sungwoon”  
  
Jimin’s hand leaves his back and Jungkook cringes, the other boy lets out a frustrated groan and seems to take a very deep breath, probably trying to calm his irritation down because they’ve had this talk before, too many times for both of their liking. Jimin is clearly visibly annoyed at the confession, the fact that he has to try to explain himself, yet again.   
  
Jungkook feels like shit.    
  
“He’s my _friend_ Jungkookie, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this before you actually get it. Do you think I’m lying to you or something? That there’s something going on between us? What have I ever done to make you not trust me?” he’s upset as he rants on, getting more animated with his hands as he goes on, they’re flying around in the air in frustration as he talks.  
  
“It’s nothing like that, I promise. I _do_ trust you and I know you would never do something like that. I just can’t help but… feel like this” Jungkook tries to explain; Jimin rolls his eyes and then flops down backwards on the bed. Jungkook turns towards him, crossing his legs up on the bed and tries to explain himself better.  
  
“I honestly try to stop it, I try to push it down, but sometimes I just… can’t. I can’t help feeling like… like I’m not important to you. You smile at your friends, or the other members the same way that you smile at me. You hug them and hang off of them the same way you do with me. I know it’s childish and selfish but, I don’t like it”   
  
He feels his throat closing up towards the end, emotions choking him, making his words come out strained and tight. His eyes are blurry, swimming with tears of frustration, of insecurity. He looks up towards the ceiling and tries to blink them away. He hates looking weak like this, like a cry baby, especially in front of Jimin. He feels raw, _exposed_.   
  
“Jungkook… Kookie….” Jimin reaches out his hand to him, griping him gently by his forearm as he leans up and tries to pull Jungkook down on top of him. Jungkook goes willingly burrowing his face into Jimin’s neck, nuzzling in a little and just breathing him in. It’s calming. Jimin has one arm around the younger boys shoulder the other one brushing Jungkook’s hair soothingly with his fingers, untangling the strands that get caught in his fingers every now and then due to all the product he has in it.   
   
“So what if I smile at them, or hug them. There are plenty of things I do with you that I _only_ do with you.”   
  
Jungkook doesn’t react to the words at first, or the meaning behind them. He just stays still with his face pressed to the soft smooth skin of Jimin’s neck. Jimin’s fingers stop there ministrations and he forcibly lifts Jungkook’s face up, away from the warmth and the smell of vanilla, the smell of Jimin, and looks into his eyes. His eyes flit around the younger boy’s face before he sighs and rolls Jungkook over, his back hitting the mattress as Jimin effortlessly climbs on top of his thighs so he’s now sitting on top of Jungkook, pinning the boy on the bed’s hands down with his own smaller hands clenched tightly around Jungkook’s wrists. His face is serious as he leans down, inches away from Jungkook’s own face. He’s so close that when he starts speaking Jungkook can feel the other boy’s hot breath hitting his own lips.  
  
“The smiles and hugs I give my friends and the other members might look the same to you, but the feeling I have when I give them to you is so much more than friendly affection Kookie. When I smile at you I feel like I’m about to burst with what I feel for you, you make me the happiest. When I hug you, my heart races, every god damn time, I don’t get that feeling from hugging anyone else. When are you going to realize that you’re the most important person to me in this world Jungkook. The most special person, _my_ person. My one and only.” Jimin confesses looking certain and sure of himself, but there’s still a slight edge of embarrassment on his face at being so open and honest. Neither of them are very good at this part. They show each other how they feel with brushes of fingers along skin, of kisses deep and desperate, of shy smiles, sly smirks and hot, piercing looks. They rarely talk about these thoughts and feelings. They need to work on this more; Jungkook swears to himself he’ll be more honest with Jimin from now on.  Tell him how he feels rather than just showing it.  
  
Jungkook’s just looking up at Jimin, probably a dumb love-struck expression on his face as usual; the other members always give him shit for the way he looks at Jimin. He doesn’t mind when he’s rewarded with Jimin’s pink blush spreading on his cheeks, his ears even turning the same adorable shade. Jimin smiles shyly, ducking his head down to stop Jungkook from looking at him directly. Jungkook loosens his left hand and brings it up to Jimin’s cheek, feeling the warmth there. His stomach clenches, this here, this look on Jimin’s face, this is just for him. No one else gets to see this, gets to make Jimin blush so prettily. This is just for Jungkook.  
  
“You’re the most important person to me too, that’s probably why I hate sharing you with anyone. I wish I could just keep you locked away from everybody else. I’m greedy; I want your eyes only on me, your touch only on my skin, your smiles only directed at me. It’s silly, but I just want you all to myself”  
  
Jimin lifts his head up to look back at Jungkook, he smiles so beautifully and then leans forward and presses his lips softly to Jungkook’s own. He can’t help but instantly open his mouth up to deepen the gentle kiss, his tongue finding its home in the warmth of Jimin’s mouth, turning a soft moment into a heated one.  
  
His hands move to hold Jimin around his waist, to press their bodies closer. Jimin hums contently into the kiss, the vibrations hitting Jungkook in the most pleasant of ways. He presses his hips upwards a little, looking for firmer contact with Jimin’s lower half, feels him through the thin layers of their dress pants. This is also only for him, nobody else can press this closely to Jimin, no touch between friends will ever be as intimate as the way they touch each other. That’s all for Jungkook and him alone.  
  
Jimin pulls away, much too soon for Jungkook’s liking. Presses his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck, kisses him softly there, once, twice then lays his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, a small tired yawn leaving his mouth as he eyes turn hooded and sleepy.  
  
“I promise, I’ll only do that with you, no one else gets my lips on theirs Kookie, just you.” Jimin whispers into his chest, like a promise made through his skin, straight to Jungkook’s heart. He clenches his arms tighter around Jimin’s waist and places a kiss to his hair.  
  
“I know. I’ll try and tone down the jealousy. But I _really_ did try to ignore it tonight. I tried really hard Jiminie, I was just going to come in here, shower and go to bed and hope that I would be calmer tomorrow. I knew I was in the wrong, I just needed to get over it by myself.” He confesses into Jimin’s hair, Jimin sleepily brushes his fingers down Jungkook’s throat and taps his Adam’s apple twice to get his attention. They lock eyes, Jimin biting on his bottom lip as he shyly looks at Jungkook.    
  
“Next time, do you want me to just leave you alone like usual, give you some time for yourself” He whispers back.  
  
“Who said there’s going to be a next time?”   
  
Jimin chuckles softly at Jungkook’s affronted reply, still quiet, still tired.  
  
“There’s always a next time with you Kookie”  
  
Jungkook doesn’t need to see Jimin’s face to know that he’s smirking at Jungkook’s inability to hold back his jealousy, he can _feel_ it pressed into his bare chest, and like he said before, this isn’t the first time this issue has come up between them and they both know it won’t be the last, but he’s not about to admit that to his hyung.   
  
“Shut up… and in answer to your first question, no, I like that we talked it out this time, sometimes it’s nice to be reassured that your just as special to someone as they are to you. We should be more honest with each other about our feelings, hyung”  
  
Jimin hums tiredly in agreement. Jungkook looks down at him; his poor hyung looks just as tired as Jungkook feels. They really should get up and shower before they both fall asleep, but Jimin feels good in his arms, his warm breaths puffing rhythmically against Jungkook’s exposed collarbones, his cheek pressed firm against his chest. Jungkook closes his eyes, he feels content now that Jimin is where he belongs, now that it’s just the two of them in Jungkook’s room. He promises himself that he will try to calm down his irrational possessiveness of Jimin, but for now, in this moment that’s just theirs, he’ll stay here comforted at the fact that Jimin is by his side where Jungkook wants and needs him the most.


End file.
